


On Holy Ground

by crescent_gaia



Category: The Prophecy (1995 1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Daggett has a visitor he wishes would just leave but who stays in order to seduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Holy Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CousinShelley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/gifts).



> I do not own _Prophecy_ or any of the characters. I do use Lucifer instead of Satan as that is how I remember the character being called in the movie. Please enjoy!

Thomas sighed as he closed another book. He was starting to regret his choice of leaving the world instead of staying in it to help out more. He knew that it wasn’t for him and that holy ground was the only safe place left for him in the world. He couldn’t help but wonder how the others were doing and what was happening to Gabriel. His mind wandered back and forth if he truly felt sorry for Gabriel, considering all the hate, but he also didn’t mind that Gabriel was in Hell. He leaned back in the chair and looked at the clock, telling that it was after midnight. He turned to look at his bed and raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing here?” He asked quietly.

“Visiting,” Lucifer said with a smile. He wasn’t about to tell Thomas that he had been there for about an hour. That he was watching Thomas read and be interested in something. He couldn’t deny that he was attracted to the human in a way he hadn’t been in nearly anyone before. Sure, there was Michael and some other humans he dabbled in, but none of them had been this interesting. And none had run so far and so quickly away from him and the rest of the world.

“You’re not wanted,” Thomas said as he didn’t move from his chair. He was a bit scared that Lucifer could get into the church but didn’t show it on his face. He wondered if Lucifer could smell his fear, but at the moment, he didn’t care. He just wanted the demon gone.

“Oh, I doubt that,” Lucifer said as he watched Thomas. “Why did you run, Thomas? You knew that I wasn’t about to hurt you. Or anybody else for that matter. My problem was with Gabriel and he’s now in his own prison. He’ll stay there until I decide it’s time for him to come out, which will be never. So there’s nobody out there to hurt you. Especially if you’d let me protect you.”

“I don’t want your protection,” Thomas whispered as he looked down at the floor. He stopped himself from blushing. He didn’t want to admit that he had feelings for Lucifer. He never wanted to admit that, when he first saw the demon that he was strangely attracted in a way he wasn’t before. That Lucifer was the reason that he had run and not the fact that he was afraid of anybody else. “I just want you to go, Lucifer,” he whispered.

“Now Thomas,” Lucifer said quietly as he got up and went over to Thomas. He touched Thomas’ cheek, letting his fingers trace down the man’s cheek to his lips. “I know you cannot deny me. You want to, but I know that you can’t. No one can. So it is best that you submit – it is the only thing that will let you sleep at night. That will make sure that you do not go completely insane. Come with me and see the pleasures of the world. I do mean it when I say that I’ll protect you. I never make a promise that I cannot keep.”

Thomas couldn’t stop himself from kissing Lucifer’s hand. He wanted to, part of his mind screamed at him not to give in. Another part of his mind was making sure that he did, that he moved more towards Lucifer. Something didn’t register as he stood up and kissed Lucifer, wrapping his arms around him. He wasn’t sure that his feelings were true or even his own thoughts. He broke the kiss and stopped in the middle of his room as Lucifer was making him go towards the bed. “No,” he whispered.

“No?” Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow. “Thomas, it would be good of you to continue what we’re doing.”

“No,” Thomas whispered again and moved out of Lucifer’s embrace. “I can’t. I won’t. I don’t know what you’re doing, but I know they’re tricks. I don’t want anything to do with you. I’m grateful that you helped us with making sure that Gabriel is trapped in hell, but otherwise – no. I don’t want you. I don’t want anybody. If I am to go insane, then I want to be insane. At least, I will have my soul.”

Lucifer stared at Thomas, his mouth turning into a grimace as the human dismissed him. “Your soul will be mine at the end of things, Thomas. It is better if you give me your body as well or your time with me will be even more painful.”

“I don’t care,” Thomas said. “Leave, Lucifer. Leave!” He yelled as he grabbed towards a book.

Lucifer moved quickly, stopping Thomas’ grab in a single move. “I will leave when I wish to and not a moment before.”

“St Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle / Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil / May God rebuke him, we humbly pray / and do Thou, O Prince of Heavenly Host – by the divine power of God – cast into hell, Satan and all the evil spirits / Who roam throughout the world seeking the ruin of souls!” Thomas yelled at Lucifer, spitting in his face as he did so.

Lucifer glared at Thomas, ignoring the burning in his hand as the human in front of him had the knowledge to call upon Michael. He looked up as he felt the rumble in the room and let go of Thomas. “We will meet again. And the next time, you will not be able to call upon Michael for protection,” he said as he disappeared from the room.

Thomas breathed easier as Lucifer left and the rumble in the room stopped. He moved over to his bed and collapsed into it, shivering. He knew that he was right to go to one of St Michael’s churches in order to use the prayer he had learned his first night here. He settled into an uncomfortable sleep as he worried about his own future that was sure to come true.


End file.
